sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Rena Bellaire
)]] Name: Rena Bellaire Gender: Female Age: 15 Hobbies and Interests: Pretty much all mediums of visual art, but especially painting, Video Games, D&D Appearance: Rena stands at about 5'2", and weighs just shy of 120 lbs. Rena is fairly slim, although she isn't athletic in the slightest. This is thanks to her fast metabolism. Rena's hair is naturally blonde, although she tends to dye it brown or black, and is about shoulder length. While not unattractive, Rena's cheeks and forehead are often marred by acne, although her breakouts have been getting less frequent as of late. Her face is somewhat roundish, which adds to her somewhat childish features. Her eyes are a light blue colour. Clothing wise, Rena's wardrobe isn't anything noticeable. She often wears plain shirts or sweaters, along with a pair of jeans and a pair of black runners. The one thing that usually changes with her outfits is some form of hair accessory. On the day of the trip, Rena was wearing a plain white t-shirt, jeans, and a white and black checkered headband. Biography: Rena was born and raised in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. She was the first of 4 children. Her home life was very stable, with a loving mother and father, who while they could be strict, raised Rena well. Her three siblings were all male, and was probably one of the biggest reasons for Rena's interest in video games, as she would often play with (and beat) her brothers. It was also through her oldest brother that she would eventually be introduced to the world of Dungeons & Dragons, which she began playing a year earlier. One night one of the regulars in her brother's group didn't show up, so Rena substituted for her, and found that she liked it so much she became a regular in the group. Throughout her school career, Rena kept out of trouble. She was a fairly friendly person, and because she wasn't confrontational outside of gaming, she got along with most everyone just fine. While Rena is friendly, she doesn't belong to any particular group, although she tends to hang out with people in her art classes. Her interests lay in the arts, specifically painting. She did fairly well in school overall, scoring low to mid 80's in all her courses. Her art has been semi-successful, having been picked up on occasion in local art galleries, usually during times when they were exhibiting local or student art. Rena is friendly and optimistic, always looking to make friends and have a good conversation. She can also be fiercely competitive, especially when it comes to video games, and can some times get a bit too into something, especially when it comes to her art. The only times people will generally see Rena come close to anger is if she is interrupted in the middle of painting, and even then it's more disappointment than anger. Due mainly to her artistic leanings, Rena tends to think outside the box, always looking for another answer when posed with a problem. Advantages: Rena is very friendly and optimistic, and can make friends fairly easily. She can think very creatively and is very quick on her feet, which could no doubt lead to her being able to talk herself out of a tough situation of the need arises. Disadvantages: Rena is physically weak, due to not spending much time excercising, unless it somehow relates to video games, such as In The Groove. Her friendly disposition could potentially come back to bite her, especially if someone looks to take advantage of her in some way or another. Designated Number: Female Student #7 ---- Designated Weapon: Steel Lockbox (Contains Dan Wesson M1911 Razorback) Conclusion: If she's able to figure out a way to get that lockbox open, F07 has a very nice draw. However I see a betrayal coming in to play somewhere along the line. We'll see just how good she really is at thinking on her feet. The above biography is as written by Rocky. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed by: Kami Steele Collected Weapons: 'Steel Lockbox (Contains Dan Wesson M1911 Razorback) (assigned weapon) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: 'Kami Steele '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads *New Artistry Tools *Mark it Up *Cell Block Tango Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Rena. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Much like Noriko Nakagawa, Rena represented a deviation from Rocky's comfort zone in terms of character archetypes. I think what made Rena less successful, overall, was that her character was a little more limited. In almost every situation, Rena came off as extremely passive and hesitant, fading from the spotlight even in simple interactions with another character. This, combined with the fact that she didn't really get much of a plot arc going and the rather incidental death she faced, meant Rena didn't really leave much of a mark on the game, aside from giving Kami another push in interesting directions. - MurderWeasel Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program